Drew Medical School, working in conjunction with Meharry and Morehouse Medical Schools, will undertake research planning for cancer prevention and control. The purpose of the planning is: 1) To develop a plan which specifies the essential parameters of an on-line data base system which would serve as a prime resource for research action; 2) To develop an organizational plan for research management, staff recruitment, training, financing of a local regionalized effort in cancer prevention and control research. 3) To develop a 5 year plan which defines specific sets of research questions, methodology and designs which are likely to yield immediate results for a prevention and control agenda. We anticipate that at the end of the planning period we will have the following outcomes: 1) A written plan for an on-line cancer data base. 2) A clearly defined plan of an organization structure to promote research. 3) A written 5 year research agenda with specific research protocols. The planning is expected to strengthen the infrastructure resulting in the submission of a significantly increased number of RO1 grants in cancer prevention and control coming from Drew.